


Snapshots

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, missing scenes from my family fluff series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: It starts when Doyoung asks Jaehyun to move in with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a short fluffy piece for the birthday boy. happy doyong day

Slow nights has become very much their thing now. Staying in, eating dinner they cooked together, putting on a movie they never end up watching, cuddling. Lots of cuddling.

They have left the blankets behind, the heat in the room too high to be swaddled in them any longer, and the pillow fortress Jaehyun had spent so long building lies crumbled around them.

“Have we become lame?” Doyoung muses around the grape Jaehyun is trying to feed him.

“Yes,” Jaehyun answers without delay, popping another grape past Doyoung’s lips before he can even swallow the first one.

“Johnny says we should be out _celebrating our twenties_ ,” Doyoung says, avoiding Jaehyun’s sneaky grape-carrying fingers.

“Well, he’s single. Puts him in another group from us,” Jaehyun says, somehow managing to speak clearly with his mouth full of grapes.

“So, is he the lame one then?” Doyoung tightens his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and smiles when he feels Jaehyun’s fingers digging into the small of his back as they scoot even closer.

“Yes. I never want to be single again,” Jaehyun whispers, just like Doyoung knew he would. He loves pulling every cheesy, romantic sentiment he can from Jaehyun, and the younger man never seems to run out of words to say. Or love to proclaim.

“You should stop trying to force feed me grapes then,” Doyoung laughs as he evades yet another grape-feeding attempt.

“I don’t want you to go hungry, I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I let you starve,” Jaehyun hums with a mock pout, completely ignoring the large dinner they had not even an hour earlier. Doyoung wraps his hand around Jaehyun’s and tilts his head to press a kiss against his lips and that seems to appease him as Jaehyun drops the grape back into the bowl between them.

“Let’s just move this somewhere else,” he laughs and sets the bowl down somewhere outside their pillow haven, pushing it as far away on the floor as he can with his fingertips. He thinks about what Jaehyun said, and Doyoung knows he feels the same. He never wants to be single again either, never wants to be without Jaehyun ever again.

“Oh no, the dog is stuck,” Jaehyun whines suddenly, breaking Doyoung from his thoughts.

“What movie did you put on?” he asks when he follows Jaehyun’s line of sight to the television across the room.

“No idea, haven’t been paying attention,” Jaehyun turns right back to him, resting his head on his arm and pressing a kiss to his lips. Doyoung doesn’t kiss back, but Jaehyun doesn’t mind. And without the grapes to distract him Jaehyun is back to rambling about his boss and what a great teacher he is, and Doyoung doesn’t say a word for a long time, but Jaehyun doesn’t mind that either.

“Will you move in with me?” Doyoung interjects when there is a lull in Jaehyun’s soothing babble.

“Yes.” Jaehyun answers immediately, like an instinct. There is no need to think about it, it’s obvious to both of them, and it feels organic in the narrative of their relationship.

“Just one thing though,” Jaehyun whispers and there is a small, mischievous smile on his lips. “We’re already living together.”

Doyoung laughs, eyes scrunching, and Jaehyun presses kisses up the side of his face, just because he can.

“I’ve been looking at apartments,” Jaehyun confesses and Doyoung takes a moment to sigh his happiness into Jaehyun’s mouth. He is sure Jaehyun has a favourite picked out already, a good-sized apartment close enough to both Jaehyun’s workplace and the university campus, not too expensive so Jaehyun will be able to pay for it himself in the event that Doyoung doesn’t get a job right after finishing his law degree. Underneath the pouts and the brattiness and the childish moments is a responsible man and Doyoung knows, Jaehyun is always thinking about the future, their future.

“I love you so much,” he whispers, just because he knows he doesn’t say it enough and Jaehyun needs the vocal reassurance. Jaehyun doesn’t say the words back, but Doyoung doesn’t mind. His blinding smile says it all.

“So when are we gonna tell Johnny?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“It’s not that big a deeeeaal papa,” Hyoje whines for the fifth time since they sat down for dinner. If he were to count the numbers before that, Jaehyun is pretty sure he would be up in the nth numbers. Since when did his daughter get so fed up with him? She was a baby only yesterday!

“I’d like to disagree, and when your dad comes home I’m sure he will too,” Jaehyun insists, attempting to feed Jeno and read the messily made yet still pretty Valentine’s Card Hyoje had come home from school with. 

“It’s your first Valentine! This is exciting!” he gestures at Hyoje with the card, waving it around in an attempt to spread his cheer. At least Jeno finds it amusing. 

“Where is he anyway? It’s your birthday papa, he should be here,” Hyoje points out in her busy voice. She has recently taken to imitating Doyoung, and that includes his no nonsense work voice. Jaehyun finds it endearing, but Doyoung is of another opinion. 

“Sometimes it can’t be helped, he’s a busy man,” “You’re a busy man too!” Hyoje insists, but Jaehyun ignores her.

“He promised he’ll be here for cake, and that he will be.”

They finish dinner in silence, only broken by Jeno’s happy babble, and Jaehyun settles his children with a movie in the living room while he does the dishes. He can tell Hyoje is sulking, and he feels a little bad for being so stern with her on what is supposed to be a day of celebration, but they need to set limits. In the last year Hyoje has grown to dislike Doyoung’s work, if only because it takes him out of the house. Unlike Jaehyun who works from home on most days, Doyoung goes to the office every day, and while they have tried to tell Hyoje that Jaehyun is the exception, not the other way around, it has yet to stick. 

 

But Doyoung always keeps his promises, so when Jaehyun is setting the coffee table with his birthday cake, he is there. Hyoje runs to meet him in the hallway and she is clinging to his neck when they come into the living room, and therein lies the real issue, he thinks. She misses him. 

Jaehyun watches as Doyoung sets their daughter down on the sofa and bends to kiss Jeno on the head before he comes to him.

“Happy Birthday Jae,” Doyoung whispers after placing a small kiss on Jaehyun’s mouth that brings his smile out in full force, dimples deepening even more.

“You already said that,” he points out, but wraps his arms around Doyoung for a hug before they join their kids around the table. Doyoung seats Jeno on his lap and Hyoje bounces on the sofa in between them, chanting “cake cake cake” until Jeno is screeching alongside her. 

“Calm down baby, or I’ll tell your dad about the Valentine’s Card you got today,” Jaehyun teases and like flipping a switch, Hyoje goes from excited to whiny.

“You got a Valentine?” Doyoung asks just as Hyoje whines “It’s not a big deeeeeeaaaal,” and slumps into the sofa. 

“Do you know who it was from?” Doyoung prods while gently bouncing Jeno on his knees. Hyoje sighs like a long-suffering old lady and crosses her arms over her chest.

“No! It was on my desk when I got back from recess and there’s no name.”

Jaehyun smiles sympathetically and strokes her hair back softly.

“A secret admirer, isn’t that a little exciting though?” he tries to cheer her up and when that doesn’t work he cuts a small piece of cake and puts it on a plate for her.

“Papa!” she whines, “you’re supposed to blow the candles first!”

“I will only blow out the candles on my  _ birthday cake _ when everyone is happy,” he fakes sternness and holds the plate of cake up to her face.

“Now, eat and be happy,” he goads, but Hyoje only pouts even more until Doyoung intervenes.

“You know, this is magic cake. If you eat it, maybe you will know who your secret valentine is.”

Hyoje stares at him with a face pinched in concentration, and Jaehyun can barely keep himself from cooing at how cute she looks. Surprisingly, she doesn’t say anything about Doyoung’s obvious lie, and instead takes a small bite of her cake. And then another, and another and by the time her plate is clean the smile is back on her face.

“Blow out the candles now papa,” she implores, gripping Jaehyun’s forearm and bouncing in her seat again. Doyoung lights the three candles and Jaehyun meets him behind Hyoje’s back once he’s done and plants another quick kiss on his mouth.

“You’re amazing,” he mumbles as Doyoung steals a second kiss. “Now let’s eat cake!”

“Nooo papa, blow out the candles first!”


	3. Fluff & Tuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can just call it a game, dad,” Jeno answers with, pulling an amused smile to Jaehyun’s lips.

It has been a while since Jaehyun had time to spend only with his son. With his consecutive projects narrowing his free time to near nothing, and Jeno’s robotics club, they have both been busy the last month, and this moment, with Jeno’s hand in his as they walk the sidewalk, feels like a breath of fresh air.

“Is there something you want to do? I think they got a new game machine at the arcade,” he says, squeezing Jeno’s hand a little tighter when the boy huddles closer to his legs to avoid a passing woman. They had just dropped Hyoje off at her friends house and Jaehyun was determined to do something out of the ordinary before they went back home.

“You can just call it a game, dad,” Jeno answers with, pulling an amused smile to Jaehyun’s lips. Hyoje started calling both him and Doyoung simply dad when she turned ten, and Jeno was quick to follow her example. He won’t deny he misses the way Jeno would call him _papa_ , but it’s not like _dad_ is a bad substitute. As long as they don’t start calling him by his name.

“Well, do you want to check it out?” he asks and slows down so he can guide Jeno to his other side after they both almost tripped on each other’s feet when Jeno hid against him again. Jeno only shakes his head and chews his bottom lip and Jaehyun feels at a loss for all but a second before Jeno’s face lights up and he grabs Jaehyun’s hand in both of his tiny ones.

“Can we go to the pet store?” he asks, excitedly jumping on the sidewalk and Jaehyun could never say no to anything that makes his son this happy.

“Of course,” he exclaims, picking Jeno up and bouncing him on his hip. His mother tells him every time they see each other that he needs to let Jeno grow up and to stop babying him, but he never listens. He will hug and kiss and cuddle and carry his son around for as long as Jeno will let him.

 

The little bell above the door tinkles when they push through and Jeno squirms out of his arms and runs straight to the large plastic cages lining the wall, standing on his tippy toes to look at the kittens inside. Jaehyun takes his time in joining him, talking to and waving his fingers at all the cute little puppies as he slowly draws nearer his son. Jeno is still standing in the same spot and Jaehyun can hear him talking to the animals, his soft voice even softer in that moment.

“Would you want a pet?” he asks quietly when he finally stops next to his son, cradling his shoulder with one hand.

“Mhm,” Jeno nods, “I think it would be a good friend.”

Jaehyun stares down at the top of his head, feeling the need to press a kiss to Jeno’s crown but also not wanting to disturb him more.

“What would make it a good friend, do you think?” he asks quietly. One advice they had gotten from another family with a genius child, was to ask questions. Allow Jeno’s thoughts to come out as much as possible.

“A pet wouldn't look at me weirdly when I talk,” Jeno says, in that pure, straight-forward way of his, and it breaks Jaehyun’s heart. They had been forced to put Jeno in daycare when he turned four, and Jaehyun knows it has been far from a terrific experience for Jeno, mostly because he hasn’t been able to make any friends. The robotics club has helped make it better, but both he and Doyoung always worry about Jeno feeling lonely.

“Do you like the kittens best?” he asks, kneeling down so he can pull Jeno against his chest. Jeno nods and leans into him, taking one of his hands to play with his fingers. It’s one of the things Jeno loves the most, to hold onto their hands.

He makes a decision in that moment, knowing Doyoung might not approve but also knowing he won’t be able to say no when he tells him what Jeno just told him.

“Which one do you like best?” he asks and Jeno turns to look at him quizzically, furrowing his brow in a way that sometimes makes Jaehyun feel like he is looking in a mirror. Or a time travelling mirror, at least.

“Pick one and we’ll take it home,” he says so Jeno doesn’t have to wonder any longer. First his face lights up just like it did before, and then it settles into determination and he pulls free to walk the room and study every single cat the store has. When Jeno finally stops and looks back at him, Jaehyun rises to his feet and walks to him, laying a hand on top of his head when he stops behind him. The only cat in the cage Jeno has stopped at is not a kitten at all, but a fully grown, bi-coloured tabby.

“That’s an adult cat Jeno, are you sure you don’t want to start with a kitten?” he asks, but Jeno shakes his head before he can finish.

“Since it’s an adult cat, maybe no one will want it,” Jeno says, and Jaehyun feels his heart break a little bit more when his son steps closer to the cage and presses his fingers to the clear plastic and whispers, “but I want you.”

Jaehyun feels the tears prickle his eyes and he pulls Jeno to him, wrapping both arms around him and burying his face into the top of his head.

“We want you Jeno,” he whispers, his voice choked. “We will always want you.”

 

They leave some handfuls of minutes later, with a bag of cat food, some toys and bowls and one docile, though somewhat angry-looking cat in a purple carrier. The lady running the store had told them the tabby had come in just the day before, that someone had left it in its carrier outside the store sometime in the night. She hadn’t held high hopes for anyone adopting it.

Jeno was crouched on the floor, looking into the carrier Jaehyun was holding, and when he heard that he had whispered again and again those three words “I want you.” But he said them with a smile on his face, and instead of breaking, Jaehyun felt his heart piece itself back together with love for his son.


End file.
